I Am Not Crazy!
by stonecoldheart27
Summary: Alice Shades was unhappy in her life, having more than enough problems for one girl… that was until a group of mysterious teens arrived. - Not souly based on the cast of Mortal Instruments although they do make appearances. OC's and swearing.


_Heya I'm back, but with a Mortal Instrument based story. If you havn't read them you really need to. They are amazing. Anyway for those who have, I have mainly used my own OC's in this story. I don't usually like to delve with the main characters so i created my own and turned them into Shadow hunters and such. Jace and the crew will be linked in with later but they just arn't the starring roles. This story will probably be a bit different to my usual style as im going mainly for the action a bit of romance and a bit of humour as always. Not gonna do the begging for review's thing which people do on here, I'm not bothered if you do or not. I just wrote this to amuse myself with over summer, plus i really love the characters. Anyway enjoy the read. :)_

* * *

**Add arson to the list!**

I dumped the cardboard box filled with old photos, letters and ratty clothing into the middle of the home made bonfire. The flames crackled around the new fuel sending all my past memories away with its bellowing smoke, up into the atmosphere. People usually say memories are like treasure but to me my past is something I would rather forget. The abusive ex- boyfriend, the self - harm and not to mention betrayal from my closest friends; were all leading factors to why I decided to hack down the old shed at the bottom of the garden and turn it into one big fiery mess. My dad said nothing and just watched from the kitchen window as to him his only daughter had decided to lose her marbles and take up arson.

"Alice!" My mum shouted down the pathway. "Dinner time darling."

I didn't know how long I had been outside watching the orange merge into a pile of ash and left over metal that didn't seem to want to disappear. Turning I could see my mum's face in the light glow on the kitchen window.

"It's your favourite… stir fry." Her face wasn't smiling though, not like it used to when she told me stir fry was for dinner when I was thirteen, because then I would jump and holler at the prospect of some saucy noodles. Now as I looked at my mum five years on it was full of worry.

"Coming." I croaked out as I brought my foot down onto the ash pile and stubbing out the remaining embers from the fire. Just after I did so I saw something flash by in front of me, just a light speeding by so fast that I just dismissed it as a fire fly - if they actually exist in England. I trudged up the garden path kicking the mud from my boots on the wall before walking in to the warm house I had lived in from birth. Mum and dad were already sat down at the table, dad with his mouth covered in the sweet chilli sauce of the stir fry.

"How is my budding arsonist?" He grinned sucking up a noodle.

"Lucas don't encourage her, I'm telling you she gets more like you on a day to day basis."

"And… I'm a highly delectable male Bonnie. I got you didn't I so you must have been attracted to my ways." I shook my head with a slight smile on my lips. One thing about my parents – they are embarrassing to a whole new level. Weird really when your parents are usually so upbeat and their day to day profession is working at a funeral parlour.

"I must have been on drugs hey." Mum shot back as she ate her dinner like nothing had happened.

"I'm completely flabbergasted Bonnie."

"Alright you two, I get it. You don't want me to turn out like you." I winked.

"No I would love for you to be like me darling." Mum smiled, obviously liking the fact I was joining in with the dinnertime conversation.

"But… she would prefer you were like me." Dad quickly put in as mum gave him a look which in mum terms means:_ shut the hell up and eat the food. _Dinner swiftly ended due to dad realizing he was missing House on television and quickly vacated to the living room leaving mum and I to do the washing up. I knew what was coming; it was going to be the talk. The talk I always got when she had a chance alone with me.

"How are you today Alice?"

"Alright." I shrugged. Truth was I was getting fed up of people thinking I was insane. The story goes that my abusive relationship with my ex- boyfriend traumatised me, hence the self-harm which I do regret. But also there is the small factor that I see things, things you wouldn't usually expect to exist. Dirty monsters with no faces, distorted arms, tusks the whole shebang. I saw a shrink for a little while but I got so used to the monsters that I gave up with it, all they did was put me on pills to stop the so called depression.

"Alright? You feeling any better at all?"

"Mum leave it alright."

"Well I was just asking…" Thankfully she was interrupted by the doorbell and quickly departed to find out who our visitor was, leaving me to do the drying up.

"ROAR!" Someone jumped on me, who smelled very familiar. Vanilla with a tint of tobacco.

"Hello Sasha" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright walking zombie, I brought Jack too but your dad made him watch House." Sasha was my best friend, she was completely nuts which was nice cause it meant she could talk all the time and I didn't need to make much effort. She was covered head to toe in tattoos and usually walked around in tight corsets to apparently "attract the male species".

"What we doing tonight then?" I half smiled because it's all I can really handle at the moment.

"Well, Jacks bands playing you know so we thought you could come along. You need to get changed though, that get up just won't do."

"Aliceee!" I heard my cousin Jack whine form the front room. "Save meee!"

"He is so gay." Sasha laughed as she looked through my fridge. "Omg you have no red bulls left."

"There's some out back Sasha." Mum returned smiling. She always did that when friends were here, probably part of the mum code.

"Thanks Bonnie!"

"Aliceeeeee!" I rolled my eyes again and went to save my gay ass cousin from my dad.

"No Jacky boy is mine." Dad grinned as he held Jack close to his chest. "My little Nephew."

"Luca, I can't breathe!"

"Let him go dad." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Yeah Luca he has a band to meet up with you know." Sasha walked in and dumped a pile of clothes in my arms. "Go get changed, I'll save Jacky poop." So that's what I did, changing into the slightly revealing net top and skinny jeans with my big ass boots.

Jacks band were alright, the singer was good as was the drummer but the emo guitarist, he definitely needed some work. Sasha had already ditched me for some guy she spotted in the corner. She didn't usually ask questions just jumped them instead. So here I sat by myself sipping on my cold coke and watching the people dancing in the crowd. Amongst them were the monsters, one with slicked green hair reaching to the middle of his back, tusks coming from his upper lip and from what I could see no eyes. How could the girl he was dancing with not notice that?

Further in the corner was a group of people dressed entirely in black leather with what looked like weapons strapped to anywhere they could find. One of them though really caught my eye, the way his face was set how he looked like he was about to hit the wall next to him… everything. My mind must be playing tricks on me. The doormen would have noticed the swords and blades surely or did this mean those guys were monsters? It looked like they were arguing about something so I decided to investigate further seeing as I was so bored. I snuck to the table next to them and caught snippets of the conversation.

"He's gonna attack soon if we don't fucking move." The one I had previously been looking at sneered. I know it was bad, but I always loved a bad guy and this guy screamed it, especially with the kick ass sword strapped on his back.

"Olly we can't just go in there the mundanes will see, you know the rules." This guy was a lot skinnier all skin and bones but at least now I knew the name to Mr Angry.

"Guys hate to break it to you, but ones already watching." The third pointed right at me. Great been caught in a matter of a seconds.

"Don't be ridiculous Sean we're glamoured." Olly sighed.

"No… she's definitely looking right at us." I almost died when I saw Olly's full face. His dark hair just sweeping over his dark eyes as they store right through me; his eyebrow cocked up and a smirk appearing on his face.

"We are here for a reason Olly not so you can get your rocks off," Skinny moaned.

"Shut it Fras. Don't you think she looks a little wolf like, maybe that's why she can see us?"

"Nah her eyes are too blue, wolfs change yellow." Sean stated, "nice tits though."

"Back off man, I saw her first." That made me grin, yeah I know bad boys always bought me trouble but this one was just too… tempting.

"Actually I did."

"I'm older." I was brought out my trance by Sasha jumping on me yet again.

"Wanna bounce? This places sucks ass now." My eyes stayed transfixed to this Olly but something was creeping in my line of sight, the green monster. "Hello… Alice." She waved her hand in front of me.

"Behind you!" I shouted. Quickly the three turned and launched themselves on to the slightly shocked eyeless fiend.

"What the fuck you on about woman?" Sasha groaned. "You're seeing stuff again aren't you? I knew you were lying."

"I'm not crazy Sash!"

"Sure. Come on, I should get you home."

"No the... the…" They were gone. All of them gone.

"Yes we know the monsters. Now let's move." I sighed. I really wish someone would just believe me. I know I was depressed but I know I was not making up what I had just seen.


End file.
